


Victor's Thanksgiving

by VaDerQueeN69



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaDerQueeN69/pseuds/VaDerQueeN69
Summary: A short Thanksgiving story about Your favorite Gotham Hit Man!!
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. What the hell are you doing to that Turkey?

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the awful spelling and punctuation errors, but I do hope that you enjoy these couple short stories.

“Baby I will be home when i'm done getting the groceries for Thanksgiving, calm down I’m almost done.” Alexander said into his phone trying to soothe his fiance. 

“I'm almost done, i'm in the checkout line right now I will see you when I get home. I love you” he said.

“I love you too just be careful, just because your 6’3 and can bench press a house doesn’t make you invincible” Alex’s fiance said before quickly saying bye till he got home.

“I love them, I love them, I love them” Alex said like a mantra and quickly checked out and heading to the car that they shared. He had had to make a special run for potatoes and butter and a couple bottles of wine because his fiance had forgotten them when they went. The drive was relatively quick as everyone was either home or at a bar for the evening which he preferred as he really wanted to get home and put on his comfy house clothes again and start writing out the menu. 

As he turns onto the street where he lived with his fiance at the edge of Gotham he was shocked to see a wild turkey running down the street like the devil was after him and his crazy Fiance chasing after the poor thing with a gun in one hand and a meat clever in the other hand. He couldn't stop the laughter that boiled from his chest as he got a good look at his fiance, they were wearing a red polka dot apron on top of all black and leather outfit. 

  
  


He watched as the turkey and his fiance got near the car and he couldn't resist the urge to roll down the window poke fun.

“ what the hell are you doing to that turkey” Alex said leaning his head out the window. His fiance within speaking distance of the driver side window now. Alex went momentarily deaf as a gun shot rang out in the all but quiet neighborhood. He looked up at his Fiance and noticed that he was leaned over near the window and was looking at the turkey and than back at Alex. 

“I do good work” Was all he said and walked down the street grabbed the body of the turkey and walked all the way back home with the blood corpse swinging over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Alex followed behind his fiance listening to them whistle Funky town and began to sing along out the car window earning him a smile. When he got pulled into the driveway he sat in the car for a minute and waited till his fiance came back out to greet him home. 

“I got you something while I was out,” Alex said before reaching back into the car and pulled out a container.

“Fuck I love you, How did I get so lucky?” 

“Guess your just lucky,” Alex said and watched his Fiance eat a whole box of muffins. 

“ Victor Zsasz I love you, you muffin loving, turkey chasing Hit man” Alex said and kissed his slightly blueberry flavored lips. 

“Mm The turkey can wait I want to show you exactly how Thankful I am” Victor said and grabbed Alex’s shirt by the collar and began to pull him towards the house. Alex was a lot bigger than him so he stopped in his tracks and waited till Victor was at a halt. 

Alex walked up to where Victor stood and leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

(Authors note : I know what I would have put in here but lets just have you readers use your imagination) 

Victor practically ran to the car and grabbed as many bags as he could and sprinted towards the house. Alex laughed and grabbed the last bag and jogged to the front door of the house slamming and locking the door. 

“Someone's Eager” he laughed as he was pushed against the door.

“And someones overdressed” Victor said before stripping Alex and pushing him to his knees.

“Now tell me what your thankful for” Victor and Alex both went shopping the next day as they had left all the fresh food out to spoil during their game. It was a very thankful Thanksgiving.

  
  


Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!!!! 


	2. Sweety, did the turkey give you permission to do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor walks in to find his girlfriend with her hand in a turkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is M/F.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, The day when you were supposed to celebrate and give thanks for all you had. So why Victor found himself in the rat race of a grocery store picking up some last minute items he will never know. 

“I love her and this is our first Holiday together and she wants to make it special,” he thought to himself as he stood in line to checkout. He was half an hour late by the time he got home, with his arms full of grocery bags he made his way inside only to stop in the doorway to his kitchen. 

  
  
  


He watched his 5 foot 4 girlfriend stick her hand deep into the cavity of the turkey and couldn't stop the sarcastic remark that came out of his mouth.

“Sweety, did the Turkey give you permission to do that?”

“Oh haha, yes the turkey gave me permission to basically fist its chest cavity. No I'm rubbing seasonings into the skin on the inside and i’m going to do it under the skin on the outside. Actually come here I want you to help with this.” she said waving her free hand at him, motioning him over. 

“Give me a second to get the other groceries and wash my hands before I do this.” he said setting down the first load of groceries and heading for the second load. With that done he removes his gloves and washes his hands thoroughly and drying them with a paper towel before coming over to stand next to her.

“Okay tell me what I have to do” he said eyeing the bowl of mixed seasonings and waiting for her instruction.

“Okay since I did the inside I want you to use those big hands of yours and pull the skin away from the meat underneath. All the way back even some of the legs on the sides” she instructed him showing him how much and where she was talking about. She watched from his side and talked him through it and when he was done, she poured some of the seasoning into his hand and told him to repeat what he just did but to rub the seasoning into the meat. With that done, she grabbed the turkey and pointed to the plastic wrap on the counter and told him what she wanted him to do with it. When he didn't understand she tried to explain it to him in a way he would definitely understand. 

“Baby how do you wrap up a body once your done with it?” She asked him setting the turkey back down on the wax paper.

“Well I would take one end of the rug and roll it over the body so its tight under the arms and than I would roll it up in it” he said somewhat understanding what she had been trying to tell him.

“Yeah like that but instead of leaving the ends of the rug open we have another rug to wrap around it the length wise so it holds in the flavor. You get it?” she asked using hand motions.

“Yeah babe I get it now, let's do this” he said and waited for her to lift it up and then he followed what was described.

“That's good babe all done now we just have to keep the bird cool and then tomorrow I will get up early and put it into the oven.” she said walking to the large industrial fridge they had. She walked in and put the tray next to the shivering bound and gagged man and then walked back out.

“Baby I think he is cold enough, take him to the basement and work on him there” she said motioning to the fridge.

“Yeah yeah I got it, I was planning on moving him anyway before tomorrow” He said wiping his hands off and washing them again, before moving to the fridge and dragging the guy out of the kitchen. His muffled screams for help could be heard all the way down the stairs before the sound of the large steel door closing could be heard. Ten minutes later he came back with some blood in his face and came and gave her a kiss.

“This is going to be a great Thanksgiving, I'm so thankful for you, and your boss and this house, and very sharp blades” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and swaying with him a bit. 

“Ditto baby, I'm more partial to guns, but hey with the turkey out of the way, do you want to go have a talk with the guy in the basement?” he asked smiling and wiping a small drop of blood from her cheek.

“Why not, maybe we can truss him up like one and threaten to roast him over a fire?” She asked giggling like mad and skipping from the kitchen. 

“Someone’s gonna die, someone’s gonna die” she sang as she skipped stopping long enough to grab her favorite bat and heading towards the basement.

“God I’ve gotta marry this woman” he said as he fingered the ring box in his pocket, he had planned to ask her tomorrow but he may just do it while they were beating the guy to death.

When he asked her, she said yes. She had the bat raised over her head and she hadn’t seen him drop to one knee in a pool of blood. They were both covered in it along with bits of bone but it made for a very interesting story for their kids and his boss when Victor told him. 

They had many more Thanksgivings and were gifted with three kids. They became the most feared family in Gotham. 

The End 


End file.
